sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
She's Out of Control
| producer = Robert Kaufman Stephen Deutsch | writer = Seth Winston Michael J. Nathanson | music = Alan Silvestri | cinematography = Donald Peterman | editing = Dov Hoenig | studio = Weintraub Entertainment Group | distributor = Columbia Pictures | runtime = 90 minutes | released = April 14, 1989 | gross = $12,065,900 | country = United States | language = English }} She's Out of Control is an independent American 1989 coming of age comedy film starring Tony Danza, Ami Dolenz and Catherine Hicks.The New York Times The original music score was composed by Alan Silvestri. The film was marketed with the tagline ". . . girls go wild, guys go crazy and Dads go nuts." The film was shot with the working title Daddy's Little Girl. Plot Widower Doug Simpson (Danza) is a radio manager from California who lives with his two daughters, Katie (Dolenz) and Bonnie (Laura Mooney). When Katie turns 15, she feels it's time to start looking more grown-up. She's been dating Richard, the boy next door, whom her father adores, since middle school. In addition, her unflattering wardrobe has been complemented by her thick glasses and full set of braces. When Doug leaves on a business trip, Katie transforms herself into a beauty with help from her father's girlfriend Janet Pearson (Hicks). When Doug returns, he is shocked to find boys from every walk of life interested in dating Katie. When his obsession with Katie and her boyfriends reaches extreme limits, Janet suggests that Doug needs psychiatric help and he seeks out an expert who gives him advice that goes wrong whenever it is applied. Throughout the latter half of the film, Katie has three boyfriends, two of whom she eventually stops dating. At the end of the film, Katie takes a class trip to Europe and reunites with Richard again – at which point Bonnie, her younger tomboy sister, begins her own dating spree. Doug also finds out the "expert" was anything but, as he never had a daughter himself. Cast * Tony Danza as Doug Simpson * Ami Dolenz as Katie Simpson * Laura Mooney as Bonnie Simpson * Catherine Hicks as Janet Pearson * Wallace Shawn as Dr. Fishbinder * Derek McGrath as Jeff Robbins * Lance Wilson-White as Richard * Dana Ashbrook as Joey * Matthew Perry as Timothy (credited as Matthew L. Perry) * Dick O'Neill as Chuck Pearson * Dustin Diamond as Beach Boy * Oliver Muirhead as Nigel Reception Based on 19 reviews, Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a rating of 11%. Chicago film critic Roger Ebert gave the film the rare zero stars rating on his written review of the film,Rogerebert.suntimes.com saying: What planet did the makers of this film come from? What assumptions do they have about the purpose and quality of life? I ask because She's Out of Control is simultaneously so bizarre and so banal that it's a first: the first movie fabricated entirely from sitcom cliches and plastic lifestyles, without reference to any known plane of reality. Chicago film critic Gene Siskel also gave the film zero stars and said it was so bad, he seriously considered giving up film criticism. Only after seeing Say Anything..., was his faith restored. Leonard Maltin also panned the film, stating that it was a "superficial expanded sitcom with Danza offering a one-note performance," concluding with "this one seems as if it was spit out of a computer." Soundtrack The soundtrack, distributed by MCA Records in April 1989, was released on vinyl, cassette, and compact disc. The track listing includes: # "Where's the Fire" – Troy Hinton # "You Should Be Loving Me" – Brenda K. Starr # "Concentration" – Phil Thornalley # "The Loneliest Heart" – Boys Club # "Hunger of Love" – Harold Faltermeyer # "KHEY-FM Radio Sweeper" – Jim Ladd # "Winning Side" – Oingo Boingo # "Daddy's Little Girl" – Brian Wilson # "Venus" – Frankie Avalon # "You Really Got Me" – The Kinks # "Feel the Shake" – Jetboy Other songs featured in the film that did not appear on the soundtrack: * Angel Baby – Beth Anderson * Secret Agent Man – Johnny Rivers * Oh Yeah – Yellobeach scene References External links * * * * Category:1989 films Category:1980s comedy films Category:1980s teen films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American independent films Category:American teen comedy films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films scored by Alan Silvestri Category:Weintraub Entertainment Group films